Camelias en tres actos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro Todos los años, en la fecha de su cumpleaños, Kuroko recibe camelias. Son mensajes de Kise, que no ha perdido la esperanza, a pesar de que Kuroko sale con Kagami y sus flores siempre se marchitan.


**Comunidad: **30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Sorpresa.  
**Tema: **05. Adivinar.

* * *

**Camelias en tres actos.**

En el invierno de su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, Kagami sorprende a Kuroko con un ramo de flores nada más despuntar la mañana. Kuroko, que siempre ha sido un poco dormilón y al que le cuesta desprenderse de las mantas, abre los ojos a esa mañana fría de invierno para encontrarse con un sinfín de camelias, cuyos pétalos ligeramente amarillos parecen absorber la luz del sol que se cuela por entre las cortinas entreabiertas.

—Kagami-kun, no pensé que fueras tan romántico —dice Kuroko, incorporándose en la cama como un fantasma, con el cabello enredado y los ojos pesados por el sueño. Kagami se encuentra de pie frente a él, enfundado en un delantal de color azul marino y no parece muy divertido ante la situación, Kuroko lo sabe por la manera en la que arruga la nariz.

—No son mías —dice, tendiéndole el ramo, que consta de dos docenas de hermosas flores todavía llenas de rocío y que el pelirrojo sostiene como si fueran algo peligroso—. Según la tarjeta que venía con ellas, son de Kise.

—Oh —dice Kuroko, que siente cómo el sueño lo abandona de golpe, así como también el sentimiento cálido en su pecho al pensar en que Kagami podría tener algún gesto así con él, por muy distraído que a veces sea. En su lugar, se instala el desasosiego, y, ¿por qué no? También la culpa.

—Llegaron hace unos minutos —dice Kagami para llenar el silencio, en el que Kuroko no ha hecho ademán alguno de tomar el ramo—. ¿Quieres leer la tarjeta? —Kagami extiende hacia él una pequeña tarjeta doblada, que Kuroko se apresura a rechazar con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Más tarde —dice Kuroko, rozando ligeramente sus manos y arrancándole al plástico que protege las flores un pequeño suspiro—. Ahora tengo sueño y quiero dormir un poco más. No te importa, ¿verdad? —pregunta, pero ya se está cubriendo con las mantas y de cualquier modo, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kagami encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sigue sin parecer muy feliz por la situación.

—Está bien —dice Kagami, pero antes de salir de la habitación, envuelto en el frufru del plástico, se inclina hacia él para besarlo, apartando ligeramente las mantas de su camino y demostrando así que la inesperada visita del recuerdo de Kise no malogrará el día que tienen planeado, al menos no por su parte—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun —dice Kuroko, con una sonrisa no del todo auténtica, para después cubrirse enteramente con las mantas y sábanas, en la espera de que su mentira se vuelva realidad. Pero el sueño, ese traicionero que los insomnes tan poco conocen, no llega. Y Kuroko se encuentra entonces solo y con sus pensamientos, mientras el sol avanza por las paredes de la habitación, llenando su escondite de claridad. Y en esa claridad, cuando ya resulta imposible negarlo, Kuroko encuentra la camelia que se ha robado del ramo.

Yace a su lado, como recostada sobre las sábanas blancas y el contraste de sus pétalos ligeramente dorados resulta casi doloroso. ¿Qué tipo de mensaje es éste? Se pregunta Kuroko, acariciando con el dedo índice uno de los pétalos, siguiendo su curva de seda hasta llegar al tallo, grueso y con unas cuantas espinas, pero todavía verde y fuerte, sin duda lo último que morirá, incluso después de que los pétalos ya se hayan marchitado.

¿Qué tipo de mensaje es éste? Se repite Kuroko, acunando la camelia entre sus palmas y sabiendo perfectamente que se engaña a sí mismo, aunque sea en el nivel más básico y elemental, pues con Kise el mensaje siempre ha sido el mismo: una declaración de amor, que llega todos los años sin falta, en forma de libros, regalos y ahora flores, sin duda una nueva estrategia en la que sigue siendo una guerra perdida. Flores y en pleno invierno. ¿Qué tipo de mensaje es éste?

Kuroko cierra los ojos para evitar la visión de la camelia, solitaria y ya en proceso de marchitarse, como si eso fuera suficiente para ahuyentar todos los pensamientos que inundan su mente y se traducen en sensaciones físicas, como un nudo en la garganta y un ligero temblor en sus manos. Como si, cerrando los ojos, pudiera negar la devoción de Kise, que le ha enviado flores desde Francia, en donde está filmando una película desde hace algunos meses y que no ha olvidado su cumpleaños (ni su amor por él) pese a la distancia y el tiempo; pese a Kagami.

¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que reemplaza a la anterior, aunque no por eso resulta más fácil de descifrar. ¿Por qué Kise se empeña en seguir persiguiéndolo, aun después de tantos años? Eso no calza en absoluto con la imagen que Kuroko tiene de él, con el adolescente que era en Teikou y posteriormente en Kaijou, lleno de vanidad y muchas ganas de divertirse, de vivir la vida al máximo y sin ninguna atadura. ¿No fue por eso que nunca tuvo una novia formal? (¿Y aun ahora no la tiene?) Cierto que Kuroko solía verlo besándose con alguna chica en salones vacíos y detrás de los jardines, cierto que en más de una ocasión lo sorprendió vistiéndose en silencio, cuando iba a avisarle que Akashi lo necesitaba para el entrenamiento del día, mientras la chica de turno hacía lo posible por ocultar su desnudez a sus ojos, sobre todo por petición de Kise y no por la vergüenza de ser vista con él, cosa que era un orgullo y hasta algo por lo que sentir gratitud. Pero nunca hubo nadie definitivo.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué "para siempre"? ¿Por qué Kise nunca ha tratado algo de _una vez_ con él? La respuesta le resulta misteriosa, pero no tanto como su propia convicción de que quizá habría aceptado. Porque habría sido algo fácil y sin compromisos, algo que habría quedado en el olvido después de un tiempo y no lo perseguiría hasta su departamento en Estados Unidos, donde vive con Kagami desde hace dos años, si bien comenzaron a salir cuando se graduaron de la preparatoria. Porque quizá, si hubiera sido tan fácil (y a Kuroko no le cuesta trabajo imaginárselo: besos robados en un pequeño salón de clases y los brazos de Kise sosteniéndolo contra un pupitre), no tendría que pensar en él. Recordarlo, sobre todo. E imaginarlo, que es lo peor, pues con el tiempo que le dedica en su imaginación (algunos días más que otros, en función de si ha visto alguno de sus anuncios o comerciales), se distancia de la realidad y de Kagami, del presente que, en teoría, él escogió.

Un presente mucho más duradero que la pequeña flor, que Kuroko deposita en el escritorio de su estudio de trabajo, donde todas las noches desgrana alguna nueva historia (aunque ninguna de amor), sobre el manuscrito sin terminar de su autobiografía, un ejercicio literario que no planea publicar, pero en el que busca comprender mejor todos esos años jugando basketball, desde el momento en el que Ogiwara entró a su vida hasta el día en que jugó su último partido oficial, en su tercer año en Seirin.

Esa es su forma de despedirse y por eso resulta significativo que Kuroko deposite la flor encima, brillante y suave a la luz de la mañana, sobre las páginas en las que ha estado trabajando en los últimos días y que versan sobre cierto muchacho rubio que le fue confiado para que fuera su instructor (qué coincidencia).

La camelia se está marchitando (¿o acaso esas partes oscuras en sus pétalos son producto de su imaginación?) y Kuroko piensa, espera, desea, que el amor de Kise por él siga el mismo camino, aunque sabe que el _tallo_, la tierra de la que nació todo, sus memorias en Teiko y su presunta rivalidad, nunca morirán.

.

Al año siguiente, Kuroko también recibe camelias, aunque éstas son blancas. Sin embargo, la situación en la que lo hace es muy diferente: Kagami ya no está para recibirlas por él y es Kuroko quien le abre la puerta al repartidor, que no duda en echar a correr una vez ha entregado su pedido, asustado por Nigou, que al verlo ha comenzado a ladrar, como externando los pensamientos de su amo, que lo que menos necesita es un recordatorio de la ausencia de Kagami y la presencia de Kise.

La tarjeta dentro está escrita con la letra deshilvanada del joven y al verla, a Kuroko se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, aunque no por él. ¿No sería bueno que fuera por él? No, sus ojos derraman lágrimas por Kagami, con el que terminó la víspera de Navidad, después de un invierno corto y un otoño demasiado largo de intentos desesperados por tratar de reconciliar su pasado y su presente; la inevitable presencia de Kise, aunque éste sólo la hiciera saber cada año en su cumpleaños.

Son once palabras, que lucen tanto más profundas como misteriosas en la tarjeta de color dorado, con las letra ligeramente inclinada, poco precisa y con la tinta corrida. Kuroko las lee, pensando en que son otro pedazo del misterio, que comenzó muchos años atrás y que nunca ha querido resolver, si bien las camelias y sus mensajes no son y probablemente no serán las últimas piezas que reciba.

sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas  
(sé que...)  
(...cumpleaños, Kuroko..i.)

Kuroko no se empeña en buscar significado alguno a dichas palabras, sobre todo a las últimas, borrosas e incompletas, de las que sólo se puede leer "sé que..."; no le importa. Y aunque no tira las flores a la basura inmediatamente, pese a que la rabia y el dolor lo impulsan a pensarlo, tampoco se preocupa por su cuidado. Después de todo, el invierno le sirve de excusa para asfixiarlas y tirarlas prontamente a la basura, después de que las pobres hayan pasado una semana luchando por sobrevivir (como él y Kagami, por ejemplo). La vida no es fácil, piensa con amargura Kuroko, cuando cierra la tapa del bote de basura, sepultando a las flores marchitas en la oscuridad del olvido. Y todo muere.

Todo muere, ¿no es así?

.

Esa misma noche, se puede ver a una figura hurgando en la basura de la zona, que creará en los niños del barrio un temor irracional a salir después de que el sol ya se haya ocultado, así como un sinfín de cuentos sobre fantasmas y la casa "abandonada" al final de la manzana, donde a veces también se puede escuchar el ladrido de un perro.

Sin embargo, fantasma o no, éste sólo aparece esa vez y no lo hace para lamentar sus penas, sino para salvarse de ellas.

.

Kuroko no se sorprende cuando, por tercer año consecutivo, recibe camelias. Han pasado muchas cosas en el último año: ha vuelto a ser amigo de Kagami, éste ha comenzado a salir con Himuro Tatsuya, Hyuuga y Riko se han casado, a él le han dado un empleo como profesor de literatura en la universidad de Tokyo... Sí, muchas cosas han cambiado, pero otras permanecen igual. Kise es una de ellas, en algún sentido.

De hecho, es de él de quien recibe las camelias cuando abre la puerta de su casa otro 31 de enero, el último que pasará en Estados Unidos, como delatan las cajas de embalaje diseminadas por la sala de estar y los muebles cubiertos por mantas blancas como fantasmas.

—Kise-kun —dice Kuroko al verlo frente a él, sosteniendo un ramo de camelias rojas, a juego con su bufanda, sus jeans y el abrigo color camello que lleva. Y aunque su voz suena tranquila, por dentro Kuroko no puede evitar entrar en pánico, pues no sabe si está alucinando o si, lo que quizá es peor, Kise de verdad ha ido a verlo después de tantos años de separación, en los que sin duda habrá conocido a otro montón de chicas, algunas extranjeras, ninguna de las cuales ha podido alejarlo de él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi! —dice Ryouta y su voz delata lo nervioso que está, aunque trata de ocultarlo tras una enorme sonrisa, eco de sus años adolescentes, pese a que ahora sus rasgos se han afilado y hay una sombra de barba en sus mejillas, que por lo demás lucen tan suaves como Kuroko las recuerda del sinfín de tratamientos faciales del rubio—. ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Kuroko se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a Kise y la ligera brisa que entra con él, mezclada con su perfume y el de las flores que sostiene, rojas como la sangre, bastan para convencerlo de que no está alucinando y que la persona que le manda mensajes el día de Navidad y Año nuevo y saluda en todo tipo de comerciales, pancartas y anuncios espectaculares, en realidad está frente a él.

—Tenía una sesión fotográfica cerca y pensé en pasar. Ya sé que en unos días te vas a Japón, pero no quise esperar para darte tu regalo —dice Kise, dándose la vuelta para encararlo y apenas echando un vistazo a su alrededor, pues todo lo que podría decirle algo sobre el hombre que está frente a él y al que siempre ha amado, se encuentra contenido en sus ojos azules, que no dejan de mirarlo con cierta emoción.

—Gracias —dice Kuroko, recibiendo las flores, que pasan a sus manos con el inconfundible sonido del plástico; un peso tangible en sus manos, pues el de su corazón siempre ha estado presente—. ¿Quieres sentarte? Voy a ponerlas en agua o sino se marchitarán —dice Kuroko, evitando su mirada y copiando de alguna manera el gesto que hizo hace dos años, quizá incluso hasta a la misma hora, acariciando uno de los pétalos con el dedo índice, sorprendiéndose ante la frescura de las flores pese a la época y la manera en la que contrastan con su piel, blanca como el invierno que se ha instalado en su corazón desde hace dos años, desde que las camelias blancas hicieron su aparición.

Kuroko no espera la respuesta de Kise y se dirige hacia la cocina, en donde se echa a temblar sin remedio alguno, por lo que algunos pétalos se desprenden y caen al suelo, como lágrimas de sangre sobre el mosaico blanco. En la sala de estar, puede escuchar a Kise jugando con Nigou, diciéndole lo grande que está, el frío que hace, lo mucho que sin duda debe de extrañar Japón y jugar basketball. En algún punto, sin duda, Kuroko se da cuenta de que está hablándole a él, esperando su respuesta (como siempre), incluso aunque sólo haya silencio.

—¿Kurokocchi? —pregunta Kise, aventurándose en la cocina después de diez minutos de silencio, en los que Kuroko no ha hecho ademán alguno por coger algún vaso donde poner las flores y se limita a permanecer de pie frente al lavabo, observando cómo el rocío se escapa de los pétalos y le moja las manos como si fueran lágrimas o lluvia, frías y prontas a congelarse si decide quedarse donde está—. ¿Kurokocchi, estás bien? —el tono de Kise está lleno de miedo y sospecha lo peor, desde alguna enfermedad extraña hasta un infarto fulminante, cuando se acerca hacia Kuroko y pone su mano, libre ya de los guantes rojos que llevaba, sobre el hombro del joven.

La reacción no se hace esperar y es casi como si Kuroko fuese un muñeco, activado sólo por el toque de alguien, pues de pronto se gira hasta encarar a Kise y sus manos lo empujan con toda la fuerza que le queda, aunque en realidad apenas y tiene una vaga consciencia de lo que está haciendo. Sólo sabe que no quiere más piezas del rompecabezas, ni mucho menos resolverlo, por miedo a lo que pueda encontrar al final. Porque podría ser que descubran (sí, tanto Kise como él), que lo que sienten es sólo pasajero, sólo de una noche, de una tarde, de un momento. Y Kuroko no quiere eso.

—Por favor, Kise-kun, márchate —dice Kuroko, cuyas manos siguen apoyadas en su pecho y quien por fin se digna a mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos dorados llenos de sorpresa y dolor, pero sobre todo de preocupación—. Ya es suficiente. Entiendo tu mensaje. Lo entendí la primera vez, ¿sabes? Y que ahora sea diferente no lo hace más complicado.

—¿Mi mensaje? —pregunta Kise, sosteniendo las manos de Kuroko entre las suyas y entre ellos, las camelias rojas.

—Sí —dice Kuroko, recordando haber buscado en internet el significado que tenían las camelias en sus diversas variedades, por lo que Kise no puede engañarlo—. Lo entiendo y no te culpo por ello. Y no hacía falta que vinieras a entregármelo personalmente, de hecho, hubiera preferido que fuese así.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Kise, cada vez más confundido y sin soltar a Kuroko, pues incluso lo ha atraido más hacia sí, de tal manera que lo único que separa sus cuerpos son las flores, cuyo plástico no deja de crujir debido a su respiración—. ¿Preferirías que te esperara en Tokyo?

—Preferiría que no me esperaras en lo absoluto. No con un mensaje así.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Kise, haciendo eco de las preguntas de Kuroko, ésas que siempre han dado vueltas en su mente cuando se trata de Kise Ryouta, pues quizá y es una posibilidad que apenas le ha pasado por la cabeza, él le resulta tan misterioso al rubio como Kise a él—. Es que acaso... ¿Me estás rechazando, Kurokocchi?

—Tengo miedo —dice Kuroko—. Nunca había sido en serio, ¿verdad, Kise-kun?

—Siempre fue en serio —dice Kise, un tanto exasperado—. Pero después de tanto viajar y después de que tú hayas hecho este viaje pensé que... Pensé... —Kise no dice nada más, al igual que Kuroko, tiene miedo de escuchar una respuesta definitiva y por ello se decanta por el silencio, ese que ha sido su compañero desde hace tantos años en lo que se refiere a sus sentimientos por Kuroko—. El que tiene miedo soy yo —dice al fin, cansado de tener que callarse y de seguir buscando, entre un sinfín de citas, a alguien que sabe no encontrará, pues nadie es como Kuroko y nadie podrá reemplazarlo, aunque a ambos les gustaría que fuese así—. Siempre he tenido miedo, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que te... Te... Por eso parecía que no iba en serio, Kurokocchi. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer si Kurokocchi me decía que no? Por eso decidí retrasar mi decisión, tildándola de algo que desaparecería algún día y sé que te gustaría que fuera así, sin duda, pero para mí es imposible cambiar lo que siento. Y si tienes miedo de escucharlo no voy a decirlo, pero eso no significa que no esté aquí, ¿sabes?

—Tengo miedo de que te equivoques —dice Kuroko, por fin, pues dado que Kise ha sido sincero, sabe que le corresponde hacer lo mismo—. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Kise-kun el que decidiera que, después de todo, no vale la pena? ¿Que lo que Kise-kun siente no es tan profundo como creía? ¿Que no está funcionando? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?

Kise se queda mudo ante dichas preguntas, aunque no porque no tenga las respuestas, pero antes de que pueda siquiera empezar a explicarse, Kuroko continúa con su monólogo.

—Kise-kun, ¿por qué nunca me pediste algo de una vez?

—¡¿Eh?! —exclama Kise, poniéndose tan rojo como las flores que sostiene—. ¡Pero si eso es obvio, Kurokocchi! Porque yo no quiero algo de una vez con Kurokocchi, ¿no decías que mi mensaje que te había quedado claro?

—Pero de esa forma habríamos podido averigüar si de verdad... Si esto es de verdad, Kise-kun.

—¿Y por qué sólo de esa manera? —pregunta Kise, que comienza a molestarse—. También tenemos esta manera, Kurokocchi. Ésta y otras maneras, ¿recuerdas? —Kise deja caer las flores a sus pies y los pétalos saltan en todas direcciones, como un baño de sangre, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta. Kise atrae a Kuroko hacia él, apresándolo, sintiendo en su cuerpo todas las ganas de huir, todo el miedo que él mismo ha sentido ante la incertidumbre de no saberse querido, pero también y eso es lo que le da valor para hacer su confesión, la disposición para rendirse ante un buen argumento—. Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas.

Las palabras traen un sinfín de recuerdos a Kuroko. El primero de ellos relacionado con la frase, que buscó en internet con la excusa de la curiosidad, sólo para encontrar un poema, que sin duda ahora resume todo lo sucedido. No lo recuerda todo, claro está. Sólo algunas partes, las que más encajan con sus últimos años en soledad, pero también en compañía de Kagami. Y luego piensa en la primera camelia y su significado; en el pétalo que tiene guardado todavía entre las páginas de Kokoro, junto con la tarjeta de palabras borrosas, que él se apresura a completar en voz alta.

—Sé que vas a quererme, sin respuestas.

Porque nunca hubo necesidad de preguntas, aunque se hicieron, en forma de ramos de flores y largos silencios. Aunque se hicieron, en forma de pesadillas y miedos, en forma de ilusiones y huidas, no sólo del país natal sino el uno del otro, aunque ya tenían la respuesta que buscaban.

—Lo haré —promete Kise en su oído—. Para siempre, siempre, Kurokocchi. De verdad.

Kuroko asiente.

Le cree.

.

La compañía de bienes raíces Golden Home envía, cada que sus inquilinos abandonan una casa, a un grupo de limpieza para cerciorarse de que hayan dejado el inmueble limpio y6 en condiciones de exhibirse a una nueva familia o pareja en busca de un patrimonio. Y aunque casi nunca precisan de éste, pues tienen la suerte de tener clientes civilizados y limpios, de cuando en cuando tienen que limpiar los remanentes de una fiesta salvaje celebrada como despedida o las plagas de insectos que vienen por la estación, lo que los hace inmunes a las sorpresas.

En una de estas casas, que recientemente fue deshabitada por un pequeño hombre japonés, el equipo de limpieza encuentra algo bastante extraño unos días después de haber abandonado el joven el país y tras haber pagado sin retraso alguno todos los trámites necesarios para la venta de la casa.

Son pétalos de flores rojas, que en un primer momento los hombres de la limpieza confunden con sangre. Pétalos de flores rojas por toda la casa y que empiezan lo que parece un camino desde la cocina, pasando por la sala de estar, hasta llegar a una habitación amplia, que por la huella que han dejado los muebles en las paredes, sin duda alguna servía de estudio.

—Vaya si alguien ha tenido una fiesta aquí —dice uno de los hombres, preparando la aspiradora—. No quiero saber con quién se la montó el japonés antes de irse, pero se ve que estuvo buena.

—Tan buena como puede estar —dice otro de los hombres, levantando el meñique, lo que resulta en una avalancha de carcajadas, lo único que hace llevadero ese empleo tan mal pagado—. Bueno, sea como fuera se divirtió, ¿no? O se divirtieron, debería de decir.

—Pues ojalá les dure —dice un tercer hombre, aspirando los pétalos ya marchitos del suelo—. Porque éstas ya se murieron.

.

En el invierno de su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, Kuroko envía una foto a todos sus amigos y familiares, entre ellos Kagami, que sigue viviendo en Estados Unidos con Himuro. Al verla, Kagami sonríe con una mezcla de afecto y burla, pero sobre todo con felicidad.

—¿De esto tenías tanto miedo? —murmura a la fotografía, que examina a contraluz, sin poder por eso contrarrestar el brillo rojo de las camelias, que Kise y Kuroko lucen en los ojales de sus respectivos trajes.

_Me he casado_, dice la fotografía en la parte trasera y eso resulta bastante obvio, piensa Kagami, pues a la par de los trajes tan solemnes, ambos usan anillos dorados y Kise tiene una cara de tonto que sólo la de Kuroko, sonriente como pocas veces lo ha visto, puede opacar.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Según el lenguaje de las flores japonés, las camelias amarillas significan anhelo o añoranza, las camelias blancas espera y las camelias rojas amor.


End file.
